Rebound The Junkyard Dog
by Klaus von Hertzon
Summary: Rebound is a pet and belongs to her human, Agatha. But when she starts working for some junkyard dogs and many things start happening around Shelter 17, Rebound is determined to set things straight. Pound Puppies Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1 Failure of a Mission

**Author's Note: Hello dear readers. This is my first fanfiction based on the Pound Puppies. I DO NOT OWN any of the Pound Puppies characters. They belong to their righful owner(s). The rest, which are ocs, belong to me.**

"Hey, boss, you sure about this?" a small australian terrier with long black fur said as he followed a medium-sized rottweiler through a deserted street.

The rottweiler sighed and turned to the small dog. He had short black fur with a brown underbelly and light brown at his paws.

"Fred, if you don't feel comfortable about this, why'd you come?" he asked.

"Because I need to gather as much information as I can." Fred, the australian terrier, answered his boss and took a look around the street. "The only thing that bothers me is: why didn't you bring the entire gang? What if we need them? I don't trust this place and especially not it's residents."

The rottweiler rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. "They've already been given an assignment. As for us, we are more fit into this mission." He turned and continued walking down the same path they were headed.

"Alright, but if something happens to us, I'll have every right to blame you for eternity." Fred followed his boss.

"Trust me. We'll be fine. The last thing we need is a puppy to ruin our plans." The bigger dog chuckled with full confidence.

Meanwhile...

"Rebound!" Agatha called her fun-loving puppy from the door. She was wearing a small pink purse on her left arm and a large yellow hat with a white flower tied to one side on her head.

Small barks were heard as Rebound came running to her owner and jumped to her arms. As soon as Agatha catched her, the cute little puppy started licking her face causing the old lady to laugh.

"Rebound..." She said between chuckles. "Time to go shopping. We can buy you a cute little hat for the sun. It's really sunny out there." She placed Rebound on the floor and opened the door. Rebound barked out of excitement and headed outside with Agatha following and closing the door.

They arrived to their destination and walked into a store where Agatha bought Rebound a new squeaky toy shaped like a bone that is color blue, a small yellow hat with a white flower on one side just like her own, and a red ribbon that she used to make a bow around Rebounds neck. The young puppy barked with happiness. They continued their shopping spree throughout various stores. Then they came across a store they haven't seen before and decided to check it out.

"Right here Rebound." Agatha opened the door of the store for her puppy. Rebound walked right in and then Agatha.

Next to the store, outside was a medium-sized beagle hiding in the bushes. He wore a red and small scarf tied around his neck. His black, brown, and white fur was filled with dirt. He looked at the people walking through the sidewalks with their pets.

"Pfft!..." The dog exclaimed, "Look at all those hoity-toity civilized dog bags, walking down the street with their so-called 'owners'. Blech!" For a moment it seemed as if he was talking to himself but then turned back to someone else. "What do you think, Silky?"

A dachshund poked his head out of a garbage can and jumped down from it landing on his short feet. The dirt made his fur black while the spots that werent covered were brown. He wore a pirate-like eyepatch on his left eye.

"What do I think?" He said in an irritated voice. "Stop looking at humans and their pets, we need to keep a look out for 'him'."

"I know, I know..." The beagle rolled eyes and turned back to the streets looking at everyone.

Inside the store, Agatha was checking out perfume and Rebound stood next to her on the floor when a lady arrived.

"Excuese me, ma'am." The lady called Agatha who turned to look at the lady. "Is this your dog?" The woman pointed down at Rebound.

"She sure is. Her name is Rebound. A precious little thing." Agatha picked up Rebound and held her in her arms.

"Thats really nice ma'am." The lady said in a nice way. "But dogs aren't allowed in this store."

"Oh.." Agatha exclaimed and Rebound lowered her ears.

"Im sorry ma'am. Your dog can't be inside the store."

"I understand, we'll be heading back and I'll come to this store next time by myself. Because today, Im spending time with my Rebound." She lifted the puppy up to her face and Rebound responded with licking her face.

Outside the store, Silky, the dachshund, and Buster, the beagle, looked hard into the crowd. Silky growled and hid in the shadows. "Guess he didn't show up today."

"Yeah. You think he heard about our plan and-"

"Shush!" Silky reached for the beagle with its long body and covered its mouth with both paws. "He's right there." The dachshund whispered and looked to his right. They both looked at a medium-sized golden retriever. "Let's teach him a lesson now." Silky said and both sneaked closer to the dog in a slow pace but kept hidden from the dogs view. The golden retriever couldnt notice them for he was busy looking at his owner buying some kibble.

"Well, Rebound." Agatha walked out the stores door and placed Rebound on the ground. "We heard the lady. No dogs allowed. That was a pretty good store though."

Rebound barked in agreement. Agatha thought for a second and placed a leash on Rebound's collar and tied her to the pole. "Be right back." Agatha headed back to the store.

"Oh well, atleast I get to see what a nice view this is. Pets and their owners together. I can say that the Pound Puppies have done a great job." Rebound smiled as she looked at everyone past by. She was caught in her own thoughts that she didnt notice the man in the roof of another store painting with a bucket full of blue paint that was left dangling over the edge.

Rebound then smelled something delicious. She tried to follow the scent but only got as to far where her leash could reach, unaware that she was standing below the same store that had the bucket of paint. A soft breeze blew past softly and the smell of cinnamon bread made fresh out of the oven filled her nostrils. She started slobbering at the convincing scent coming from the store. However, the small wind was enough to drop the bucket that was dangling on the edge and fall down where it landed on top of Rebounds head and surprised the young pup.

"Hey, who turned off the lights?" Rebound asked and tried to pull off the bucket. She started barking and kicked the bucket off with her back legs but also got her collar off and the force of it caused her to roll down the sidewalk. She was heading towards the beagle and dachshund who were already close enough to the golden retriever.

"Ready?" Silky asked his partner with a grin.

"Ready as ever!" Buster answered. They both where getting ready to pounce at the retriever, unaware of the small grey sheepdog rolling down towards them.

"Now!" Silky said.

"Whoaaa!" Rebound exclaimed as she started to slow but bumped into the dachshund who barely made a jump towards the retriever and sent him down with her. Both Rebound and Silky exclaimed in fear as they rolled down the sidewalk and past a street where both crashed into a stack of tomatoes. Shocked by the sudden crash, the few people around the tomato stack scattered off running.

Rebound lifted her head up and was covered by blue paint and tomato sauce. "Wha- What just happened?" She asked a bit dizzy.

"'What just happened?!'" The dachshund poked his head out covered with tomato sauce as well. "You ruined our mission! You dumb little-!"

"Silky!" The beagle called as he came running to his friends aid. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Silky answered but turned to Rebound with an angry glare. "For now. Imagine what the boss will do to us after he found out we failed!" His words were directed at his friend Buster but he kept his entire glare on Rebound.

"Come on. We can still-" Buster tried but got interrupted.

"Buster and Silky." The same golden retriever walked to them. "What a pleasent surprise. Thinking you can sneak up on me, huh? This must've been Colton's plan. To ambush me even when I'm with my human."

Rebound looked as confused as ever but kept quiet.

"Goldy!" A human called to the retriever.

"I'll take care of you later." The golden retriever said and ran back to his human.

"Youre right. The boss is gonna be sooo mad." Buster whined and sat down.

"Yeah... And it's all your fault!" Silky barked at Rebound.

"No it wasn't." She tucked her ears out of fear.

"If it wasn't for you, we would've handled that guy! Who do you think you are interrupting our mission like that, huh?!" The dachshund continued to yell at Rebound. "The boss will be mad and it's all thanks to you!"

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. I promise." Rebound said as she was already trembling in fear.

"Silky, calm down. The pup already apologized and better yet, she owes us." Buster said trying to convince his friend to accept Rebounds offer.

"I suppose." The dachshund thought about it.

"What's your name, kid?" Buster asked in a nice way with a smile, which made Rebound feel safe.

"Im Rebound" She smiled and got off from the stack of smashed tomatoes and looked at the beagle.

"Say Rebound, you really made us fail at our mission..."

"I know. I promise I'll pay you back." She said with innocent eyes that said she wasn't lying.

"Its okay, kid. I accept the offer unlike Grumpy-Puss here." He gestured to the dachshund who only scoffed and looked away. "Are you a stray?"

"No. I'm a pet. I belong to someone." Rebound smiled even more. She began talking in her usual form of communicating. "My owners name is Agatha. She is a really nice lady. Me and her are so close!-"

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever." The beagle interrupted for he didn't want to hear about the relationship of humans and dogs. "Bottomline is... you owe us, big time."

"Yeah..." Rebound seemed unsure now. "I do."

"Good. See us at the junkard by the Springsville Alley tomorrow night. No excuses. We'll see you there." The beagle winked and started leaving along with his friend.

"But, I don't know..." She tried but the dogs just left.

"Oh! Rebound." Agatha arrived and picked up her puppy covered in paint and tomato. "How did you get all the way over here? Oh. You need a bath. And I know just the place." She took Rebound back to the car and both headed off.

"What was that about?" Slinky asked, really annoyed.

"Trust me, Slinks. The boss is gonna love this." He answered and both continued walking along the sidewalks of the city.


	2. Chapter 2 Warning!

"But mother, why must she stay with me?" Mr.McLeish complained in his whiny attitude to his mother. "I mean, can't you find her a babysitter to take care of her?"

"Hush, now Leonard." Agatha said. "Let's go inside your office. I need to speak to you at once." She opened the door and headed inside.

Mr.McLeish groaned in the most whiniest way. "Alright, mother." He followed.

Rebound was inside the kennel with Lucky, Cookie, and her older brother, Niblet. "Hooray! Thanks for coming, sis!" The big sheepdog hugged his little sister out of excitement.

"Hey, Rebound. How's it going?" Lucky greeted as he and Cookie made their way to the young pup.

"Everything's great, great, great, great! Me and Agatha had a lot of fun yesterday. We spent a lot of time together. We went to a lot of stores." The young pup continued.

"Nice way of making her talk." Cookie said sarcastically at Lucky who only gave her a nervous chuckle now that they had to listen to everything the little pup had to say.

In the meantime, somewhere else in a dark alley, there was a junkyard. A few dogs were inside that area. A few laying on the ground, others playing around, but there was a main group that was away from all the other dogs. There were five grown dogs and one black laborador puppy centered in the middle of the junkyard. Three of them were the beagle, dachshund, and australian terrier.

"I'm telling you, we found the perfect puppy who will help us do our dirty work." The same beagle dog from yesterday said menacingly.

"Oh, yeah. And who's that puppy?" The short, black australian terrier dog asked.

"Dont worry, youll meet her. She owes us and I told her to come meet us here tonight."

"It better be." A voice said. The five dogs and puppy looked up. The rottweiler stood tall upon them, looking tougher and swift as the wind blew leaves behind him making him look powerful. "If she is able to pull off what we ask her too, then I'll forgive you for your failure at yesterdays mission. She better be worth it." He smiled.

Back at the pound, Lucky and Cookie were already falling asleep as Rebound kept on talking.

"And then I crashed on that tomato stack. Agatha found me, I took a bath, and afterwards had some tea, then I fell asleep, and I'm here now with you guys." She finished. Snoring was heard. She turned to her side and it was Niblet who snored and was already asleep.

Cookie, who stood up for the sake of it, nudged Lucky who was also going into the world of slumber. He stood up and looked at Rebound.

"That's very interesting." he said. "The good thing is that you got to spent time with Agatha."

"Yep. Sure was." Rebound smiled.

"Yo, Lucky." Squirt came up from down their underground lair. "Strudel has the FKD fired up. And that new puppy is down there waiting for you all to say what you think about his perfect person."

"Thanks Squirt. Pound Puppies lets head down there and find that pups home." Lucky said.

"No!" Niblet woke up and startled everyone. "We're saying goodbye already?!" Everyone looked at each other with an awkward silence.

"Ah, sheez! Niblet just had another bad dream." Squirt said breaking the silence.

"It was so sad. We were saying goodbye." The big dog whined.

"Knock it off, Nibs. No body is saying goodbye here. Now lets get back to business." Lucky said. He went down to their lair first. Then Cookie and afterwards Niblet.

"Alright, right behind you Niblet." Squirt was about to jump down when Rebound stopped him.

"Hey, Squirt. I forgot to ask, do you know where Springsville Alley is?" Rebound asked and approached the chihuahua. She knew that out of the rest of the team, Squirt was more of the street dog and knew mostly every place in the city.

"Springsville Alley?!" The chihuahua asked shocked that his tail and ears pricked up. He got serious and completely turned to face the young pup. "How do you know about that place?"

"A dog mentioned it." She answered and got curious at Squirts behavior. "Are you okay?"

"No. You should never go to that place." Squirt warned. "It's dangerous."

"But... I ..." Rebound tried but kept getting interrupted by the chihuahua.

"If you wanna live, stay away from that place." Squirt said and was about to head back down.

"Wait! Why dont you just tell me where it is, so I can make sure to stay away from it?"

"Ugh!" Squirt rolled his eyes. "Im not going to tell you where exactly, but that place is always dark, chilly and full of junk. Kinda the biggest junk place there is in this city."

"Well, how do you know? Have you been there before?" Rebound asked even more curious.

"Im a scrounger. I know every inch of this city. And out of all the dangerous places you want to avoid, Springsville Alley must be number one in your list. No kidding. You don't even want to look at. Trust me on that one." With that said, Squirt jumped down to the lair.

"Huh...Wonder what his problem is." Rebound said to herself and became even more unsure of going to the alley.

Nightime came, Rebound was already at Agatha's. Before coming back home and after she left the pound, she tried collecting information about Springsville Alley from dogs and cats out in the streets while Agatha was in some stores shopping. While some hesitated to say a word, others showed her the way to the alley but did not enter. That was all she needed to know. Even if some said its dangerous, she was determined to keep her promise and make it up for those dogs.

"Rebound, time to go to sleep. Mama loves you. Goodnight my precious Rebound." Agatha said before turning out the light from her lamp and going to sleep. Rebound got out from her doggy bed and walked down the hallways as quietly as she could. Once she reached the doggy door, she took a look back at her home. "I'll be back. Just gotta take care of something." With that said, she headed outside.

It was dark and chilly. Rebound walked through the streets and looked around her. The streets were dark and empty with no one in sight. As she followed the same path that lead to the alley, she could feel the place getting more chilly and dark. She whimpered a little. She had reached the entrance of the junkyard and was having second thoughts.

"Come on Rebound. You can do this." She said to herself. "You promised. But... does it have to be tonight?"

"Hey there..."

Rebound pounced out of surprise from the unexpected voice. She looked behind her and saw the beagle from yesterday.

"Oh. Hi." She walked to him. "This is the place?"

"Yep." He answered. "Home sweet home. I'd like to introduce you to the gang. Follow me." He headed inside but noticed she wasn't following him. He looked back at her. "You coming? Theres nothing to be afraid of young pup. Nothing at all..." He smiled.

"O-...okay" She said and followed the beagle inside.


	3. Chapter 3 Junkyard Dogs

Rebound followed the beagle through a dark and small tunnel. He turned back to look at her to make sure she was following. Once they reached the end, he made his way towards the junkyard. Upon entering, Rebound was surprised at the place. It wasn't nearly as bad as she thought. It looked like any other ordinary junkyard, except this one had more dogs in it than any other. Seeing some of the dogs playing around made her feel less uncomfortable.

"Hey..." the beagle turned to look back at Rebound. She was so distracted she didn't notice that the beagle was already climbing the piles of junk in the middle of the junkyard. "You like this place?" he asked a bit surprised.

"Well, it's not as bad as I thought." Rebound started climbing the piles as well and reached up to him.

"Really?" the beagle asked and then turned to his other side and talked to himself in a whisper. "It's miserable like any other junkyard."

"So now what?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh." He looked at her. "We... uh, let's meet the group." He lead her deeper into the pile. She kept up with him until they came across four dogs. There were an australian terrier, akita, vizsla, and the same dachshund whose plans Rebound ruined. The four breeds laid on the floor.

"Stay here." The beagle whispered to Rebound and she stayed in the shadows while he went up to the four dogs.

"Hey, guys! Guess who's back?"

"Look at that. The fool just walked in..." The dachshund said as he searched for something in the piles of junk.

"Where have you been? We've been waiting for you for a while now." The vizsla said rather annoyed.

"Relax, guys. I can explain later. In the meantime, let me introduce you to someone." He looked to his side and Rebound came out from where she was hiding.

"What?" The vizsla questioned with a cold look. The dachshund turned over and rolled his eyes when he saw Rebound.

"Buster, who's this?" The akita asked as he looked at the yound pup.

"I told you guys earlier we were going to have a visitor, didnt I?" He answered with a smirk. The other four dogs then widened their eyes for a moment. They looked at Rebound with unsatisfied looks. "She's going to be our... helper. While she owes us ofcourse." The beagle added.

The australian terrier shook his head and went next to Rebound. "Wait a second. This...sheepdog, is the puppy you meant?"

"Yeah..." The beagle answered.

The akita stood up and looked at Rebound. "She's too small..."

"Size ain't everything." The beagle replied. "Now, where's the boss?"

"He'll be here in a few seconds." A voice said. All of them turned to the sound of the voice and saw the black labarador pup walking to them.

"Zion, my boy." the beagle nudged him. "Meet Rebound. Our little helper." Zion turned to Rebound with a smile.

"Nice to meet you. Im Zion." The young pup offered Rebound a pawshake. She gladly took it and both puppies shook their paws. "Im Rebound. As you already know."

"Psst. Buster." The terrier called for the beagle and suggested him to come. The beagle walked up to his friend. "What?"

"This puppy has a collar." The terrier whispered.

"Yeah. So?"

"We only pick off pups that are strays."

"I know..." The beagle rolled his eyes.

"Then what are you doing with that mutt?" The terrier asked a little more quieter.

"Well,... she owes me and Silky. She could be of good service." The beagle answered trying to convince his friend.

"The only thing pets are good at is obeying their owners. Why would we want a mutt like that?" The terrier growled softly. "You of all dogs knows that and thats why you dislike civilized dogs. Its the first time you bring one of them."

"I know. But we can work something out. I mean, you noticed how some street dogs, mostly puppies, we bring are worthless, except Zion."

"Yeah...?"

"So, maybe a civilized pup could actually work." The beagle smiled.

"Th- Thats a good point. Its nice to see you opened to new ideas. But what makes you think that?" The terrier said, now a little bit open to the idea but having his doubts as well.

"I dont know...I just have a good feeling about this one." He answered with a smile and turned to look at Rebound.

"Alright. But still... that tag on her collar..." the terrier said as he looked at the dog house shaped tag.

"Hounds!" A voice called. All of the dogs, including Rebound and the labarodar, turned to the sound of the voice. The rottweiler stood on top of the largest pile of junk. He jumped down to them and landed on his feet safely.

"That was quite a jump." Rebound said, almost admiring the jump made by the rottweiler. All the other five breeds that were gathered looked at their boss with a serious expression, except the beagle who only kept smiling. The rottweiler looked down at Rebound.

"So, you're Rebound?" the rottweiler asked the small sheepdog.

"Yeah. That's me. Who are you?" She said in a smile and walked up to the big dog.

"Let me introduce ourselves in a more proffessional way." He said and sat down. The five dogs and puppy also sat down. "My name is Colton. I am the leader of this junkyard. And this is my team." He looked at every one of them. He then turned his attention to the dachshund. "The dachshund is Silky. He is our knowledge keeper in many forms. He is one of my best agents and the smartest dachshund I know."

"Kinda like Strudel!" Rebound said in an energetic tone. "She is also a dachshund. And really smart. Without her, the Pou-"

"Hey! Dont you have any manners?" The australian terrier stood up and walked over to Rebound. "Colton here isn't any ordinary dog for you to be interrupting. You never interrupt while the boss is talking." He got to Rebounds face.

"But, you just interrupted..." She said.

"Yes. But I interrupted you. Not the boss." The terrier turned to the rottweiler. "You may continue, sir."

"Thanks, Fred." Colton replied with a smile. "He is right. Dont interrupt me, when Im talking." He gave her a look that made her feel uncomfortable. He then turned to the vizsla. "That one right there is Brownie. He-"

"I li-" Rebound was going to say but stopped. Colton raised an eyebrow at her. Rebound cleared her throat and stayed quiet as long as she could.

Colton just rolled his eyes. "Like I was saying, Brownie, is the fighter of this team. He's really strong and tough. He's the type of dog you dont want to mess with."

Rebound turned to the vizsla who gave her a cold look. She gulped. "I can see why..." She said to herself.

"The akita is Blake. He's always two steps ahead of us in anything. He's been one of the longest members in this junkyard." Colton said.

Blake went up to Rebound and lowered himself to her level. "Nice to meet you." He said in a gentle voice and kind look while he offered Rebound a rose. She looked at him in a confused way but gladly took the flower. "Thanks...".

"Out of all of us, he's more civilized." The beagle told her and chuckled.

Blake got back to his position and Colton looked at the Australian Terrier. "The terrier right here is Fred. He is our spy. And has really good ears to hear even the most quietest, and good eyes to even see the blurry."

"Thats really interesting." Rebound said.

"Yes." Fred said said. "I know everything that happens around here, so dont even think of doing anything funny because I'll be there to stop it."

"I completely understand." Rebound said and the beagle smiled.

"The puppy is Zion. He is the youngest member in this group. He is a smart pup and can easily trick anyone. He is very crafty at what he does." Colton said and smiled at the yound labarador.

Rebound turned to Zion. He didnt look at her. He was looking at Colton with a smile of pride.

"Last but not least, is Buster. The beagle that brought you here. You can never trust him." Colton said. Rebounds confidence lowered and started wondering. _What does that mean?_ She thought to herself.

"What did I tell ya? She's the right puppy for this mission." Buster said.

"Speaking of missions, Silky told me you ruined the mission I had assigned him and Buster." Colton told Rebound.

"I know" She sat down and lowered her ears. "I am very sorry. I'll make it up to you." She looked up at him with hopeful eyes. Colton looked at Buster who nodded.

"Alright. I accept the offer. You will make it up for us."

"Great!" She stood up happily and looked around her. "I can do many things for you."

"Perfect" Colton said.

Blake looked at the boss. "I suppose the boss would like to cash in the offer now. Right Boss?" Colton gave Blake a cold look and then turned his attention to Rebound. "Join us in our night mission. We're headed to the Golden Bridge-"

"Wait a minute. Isnt that far from- " Fred growled at her. She lowered her ears. "I... uh...".

"Far away from the city? Yes. Yes it is." Blake said.

"Yes! Thats what I wanted to know." She said.

"It is. We're heading over there and bring back a - " Colton tried but Rebound kept interrupting.

"What? Right now?" She asked.

"You got a problem with that?" Brownie asked.

"Yes. We're not going to have enought time to get back home. I - "

"We dont have homes. We're on our own. This is where we live." Silky said.

"But I have a home with my owner Agatha." She said. Everyone gasped, except Buster, Silky, and Fred. Rebound looked at every single one of them.

"Tssk! This is a waste of time. Get lost mutt." Brownie said and left.

"You have a collar... I havent noticed until now." Blake said.

"Yeah. She's a pet. A civilized dog." Fred said with detest in his voice. Colton growled and looked at Buster with a death glare. The beagle just chuckled nervously. "I... I can explain."

"Blake! Take care of the pup. Buster. My office. Now!" Colton barked with the angriest glare. Rebound and Zion tucked their ears and tails. Buster, catiously and slowly, with his tail tucked between his legs walked away into the bigger piles of junk. Colton followed him and so did Fred.

"What happened?" Rebound asked.

"Its alright, pup. Theyre just going to talk sone serious business. Come. I'll escort you home." Blake said. Rebound looked at Zion and them followed Blake while Zion stayed with Silky.

"Boss, I've got a good reason for all of this." Buster tried of a way to get his boss to listen to him but Colton was really angry.

"How could you bring a pet to our junkyard?!" Colton barked. "I told her who we are!"

"Yes. But not what we do." Buster chuckled. Colton raised his paw. "Wait! I can explain."

"Boss, maybe you should listen to Buster." Fred said.

"What?" Colton turned to Fred.

"Yeah. I mean... He explained to me and I understand why he brought her here."

Colton looked at Buster who nodded. "You better have a good reason." He said.

"This is your home?" Blake asked Rebound as they looked at Agatha's mansion from the top of a short hillside. "Neat." The dog added. "Well, you're home. It sure was a pleasure to meet you Rebound. Sweet dreams." He said and started to leave.

"Wait..." She stopped him. "What happened back at the junkyard? Why did Colton barked at Buster?"

"Sweet pup, with all due respect, I dont beleive thats none of your concern." Blake said.

"But-"

"It's best if you just leave it at that." Blake smiled.

"Well,... I still owe you" She said. He widened his eyes in surprise. "Yeah..." He answered weakly. "I guess you do. We'll see what the boss has to say. But for now, you should be inside your home and I should be heading back to the junkyard."

"Oh. Okay. Will I be seeing you again?" She smiled and her tail wagged side by side.

"Probably..." He smiled. "Have a nice sleep and have a bright day tomorrow young pup." Blake patted Rebounds head and with that he left. She looked at him leave. And then turned her attention to her home. "Agatha!" She smiled and headed towards her home.


End file.
